pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reshiram
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Vast White Pokémon |body=09 |type=Dragon |type2=Fire |metheight=3.2 m |imheight=10' 06" |metweight=330.0 kg |imweight=727.5 lbs. |ability=Turboblaze |color=White}} Reshiram (Japanese: レシラム Reshiramu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is the mascot for Pokémon Black. It is part of the Tao Trio, along with Zekrom and Kyurem. Biology Physiology Reshiram is a large white, draconian Pokémon that represents truth (while its counterpart, Zekrom, represents ideals). Reshiram has a slightly mammalian-looking face that resembles that of a white lion. It has a great wispy flowing mane of white feathery fur surrounding its head, striking blue eyes, and several silvery-white rings around its thin, swan-like neck. It has a large cylindrical torch-like tail which functions as a powerful fiery engine. It has with a single silvery band around each of its hands, which are attached to its wings. Its arms are attached to its wings, which are vast and feathery. Its chest feathers resemble the design of the Silver Wing. The lower portion of its body protrudes outward to a point. It has a round belly and thick, powerfully-built legs with three claws on each foot, and a single claw on the back of each foot. Evolution Reshiram does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations (Black only) |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Dragonspiral Tower (White 2 only) |b2w2rarity = One |xy = Transfer |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Fabled Cave (Requires a Level 100 Pokémon in the party, Omega Ruby only) |orasrarity = One |ultrasunultramoon = Ultra Space Wilds (Rocky World; Ultra Sun only) |usumrarity = One |swordshield = Transfer from Pokémon HOME |swshrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |Dragon Rage|—|100|10|Dragon|Special}} 1 |'Fire Fang'|65|95|15|Fire|Physical}} 8 |[[Imprison]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 15 |Ancient Power|60|100|5|Rock|Special}} 22 |'Flamethrower'|90|100|15|Fire|Special}} 29 |'Dragon Breath'|60|100|20|Dragon|Special}} 36 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical}} 43 |[[Extrasensory]]|80|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 50 |'Fusion Flare'|100|100|5|Fire|Special}} 54 |'Dragon Pulse'|85|100|10|Dragon|Special}} 64 |Noble Roar|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} N/A |[[Imprison]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 71 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical}} 78 |'Fire Blast'|110|85|5|Fire|Special}} 85 |'Outrage'|120|100|10|Dragon|Physical}} 92 |Hyper Voice|90|100|10|Normal|Special}} 100 |'Blue Flare'|130|85|5|Fire|Special}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites |bwspr = Reshiram BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Reshiram BW.gif |Vback = Reshiram Back V.gif |Vbacks = Reshiram Shiny Back V.gif |xyspr = Reshiram XY.gif |xysprs = Reshiram Shiny XY.gif |VIback=ReshiramBackXY.gif |VIbacks=ReshiramBackShinyXY.gif |b2w2spr = Reshiram BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Reshiram BW.gif |orasspr = Reshiram XY.gif |orassprs = Reshiram Shiny XY.gif }} Appearances Anime *Reshiram (MS014) *Reshiram (anime) *Reshiram (MS018) *N's Reshiram Trivia *It's revealed in Black and White 2 that Kyurem, along with Zekrom and Reshiram were all part of a single Pokémon. *Reshiram and Turtonator are the only known Pokémon with a permanent Fire and Dragon typing. The only other Pokémon with this typing is Mega Charizard X. *Reshiram's name appears to have originated from the Japanese word "shiro" which means "white", referencing its color. 'Re' is used as it's softer than 'Ze', as this is a weaker pokemon as opposed to Zekrom. *Reshiram, along with Zekrom and Kyurem is part of the Tao Trio. Reshiram embodies dynamism. *In Movie 14, Reshiram has the same roar as the monster Megaguirus, from the Godzilla franchise. Originally, this roar was Zekrom's, but for Movie 14, Zekrom was given the roar of Baragon, also from the Godzilla franchise. Megaguirus' roar had previously been used in Movie 11 when Zero's fighter released an attack. *It has a strong resemblance with Blue-Eyes White Dragon of Yu-Gi-Oh due to having blue eyes and white body. *Reshiram also appears in a Dream World minigame; if the WIFI Reshiram from the White version game is sent to the Dream World, in the special home Victini appears to the player, and in the minigame's intro, Victini fails to destroy the barrier alone, so the player must ask his/her WIFI Reshiram to help destroy the barrier by collecting power ups, and at the end, Reshiram destroys the barrier by using a flame attack. *It protects the PokéPark in PokéPark 2 while Zekrom protects Wish Park. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia, a DLC weapon for Ram, the Staff of Ideals, is based on Reshiram when fused with Kyurem. Gallery 643Reshiram_BW_anime.png 643Reshiram_BW_anime_2.png 643Reshiram_Dream.png|Reshiram's Dream World Art PP2_Reshiram.png|Reshiram's 3D Model seen in PokéPark 2: Wonder's Beyond Pokken Tournament Reshiram.png Reshiram-GO.png 643Reshiram Pokémon Rumble Blast.PNG 643Reshiram Pokémon HOME.png Reshiram_BW1_artwork.jpg|Reshiram's TCG Art Reshiram Zekrom artwork.png|Reshiram and Zekrom representing the concept of Yin and Yang N_and_Reshiram.jpg Mirage Spot Legendary Pokémon.png de:Reshiram Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Tao Trio Category:Reptile Pokémon